Ryuu: the Lost Firebender
by WrittenFlames
Summary: On Zang-ku Island all bending is forbbiden. A tom-girl named Ryuu wants to believe her Island, but she thinks she is Firebender, and when a group of traders tell her about the FireNation and Prince Zuko Ryuu starts tp think differnetly about the Island.
1. Chapter 1

***This is my first fan-fiction ever! I am so new to this world and I am struggling on how to add chapters and such, but here is the first, and I have decided to give it a go! Please tell me if there is something I did wrong and I would love to have some reviews! The characters in the story are mine except Zuko and Avatar Aang**

Ryuu the Lost Fire-Bender

Chapter One: Who is Zuko?

Fire has always fascinated me from a young age. I could have watched the cooks in the kitchens sizzle and roast our meals over the flames for hours and never blink. I didn't care that interacting with the cooks was illegal. I didn't care that I could have been whipped over the back and then on the face as punishment for sneaking around the kitchens. I just knew that I had to see the fire twist, turn, and stretch towards the sky. Fire is such a beautiful thing. It is like an art; always something new, always changing, but fire can be a raging beast always needing to feed, only to destroy.

My name is Ryuu, I live on Zangku Island. It is a lone island off the coast of the Earth Kingdom. However, only select traders can find the correct route to find our hidden island. The other nations want nothing to do with us. They find our ways barbaric and crazy. You see, we are the rebels against the benders. All bending is forbidden from our island. If any individual is found to be bending they are punished severely, and never to be seen on Zangku again. In school, we have learned that bending is a selfish way of living. That bending is used only to aid a man in his search for power, and will use it to dominate others. I listened attentively trying to understand our ways and beliefs, but my mind would always flicker to the prospect of life off the island. What was the Fire Nation really like? I pictured high, beautiful towers that were taller than any building on Earth. Father Frenchic, the 'leader' of our island refuses to put any evidence, or pictures of any kingdom, or bending in any of the lesson scrolls we use. I would have believed all the teachings if it hadn't been for the rumors I picked up from the tradesmen on the shore.

The tradesmen were my only link to the outside world. Most of the kids on the island were 'proper' and disciplined' like good little children, but not me. I was the wild one. I was the one that always got into trouble and always misbehaved. I knew deep in my heart that there were more than the stupid lessons in school. A whole world waited for me out there and I had to reach it one day. Anyway, the tradesmen come around every once and a while, and they must be accepted by the Officials, and Father Frenchic. If you ever talk to the tradesmen they fill your heads with the mysterious lands of the benders.

I was on my evening walk from the bakery with the bread for dinner. The sky was reddening and turning into a lava pit of color. As I made my way slowly up the dirt path two things brought me from my day-dreams and into reality. A faint laughing could be heard in the trees off to the left of me. As I strained to listen more closely to see if it was a figment of my imagination a strong whiff came blowing over my nose. It was the smell of burning wood! My heart thumped in my chest as fear and excitement hit me at once. Why weren't the Guards on duty? The Guards are a type of army that surrounds the island at 'Sky-Reddening' as we call the evening. They claim it is for our protection. The Officials didn't want anyone getting hurt or anyone hurting us. I glanced down at the long bread nestled in my arms and temptation got the better of me. I turned to my left and started to hack through the long brambles and weeds that protruded from the ground and stopped me. It wasn't easy work, and it was an exceptionally hard journey because of the darkening night. I was starting to seriously regret this choice when my dark green hair attached itself to a tree. I yanked it free with a huff and continued my obstacle course. Finally, I came out on the west side of the beach and spotted the peak of a well kept fire. I nearly gave my position away by gasping at the beautiful site of the thing. There were men surrounding the fire and I instantly recognized them as traders from their long messenger bags they wore on their side. The pockets were bulging with raw-material and gadgets from the Nations. The 'leader' I assumed was the man who was sitting on a log in front of the group and appeared to be drinking in a non-graceful way from a bottle of what I could see was alcohol. He had a huge meaty hand rested on his knee while the other did the lifting of the bottle. I tried to creep closer to hear but I didn't want to be found. My shadow could be enhanced from the towering fire's glow. It appeared he was in deep discussion and I was able to make out, just faintly, his words.

"To think that Prince Zuko is now Avatar Aang's right hand man! For Gods sake he sits right next to him on the throne!" The fat man burst out in laughter and nearly fell of his log. The others followed a little shakily not understanding what was so funny. I sure didn't. Who was Prince Zuko? I knew of course about Avatar Aang. They tried to stay clear of these types of topics but some could not be avoided.

"What was it? A bloody 'ear ago that Zuko was banished from the Fire Nation and forced to live on his own?" One of the men said thoughtfully stroking an invisible beard that wasn't on his face.

"By golly, boy! I do believe you might be right. How fast one boy can change the world." The leader-man said.

I was transfixed by these strange men. In fact I was so transfixed that the sky was now a dark black and blue. My father would be terrified and I knew I would be grounded, but what mattered now was figuring out the Fire Nation and this Zuko character. As I shifted position my right foot connected with a rather large stick and snapped it in half with a loud CRACK! It sounded more like a gun-fire to me. My body froze up and refused to move my eyes plastered on the now silent group, praying to the Gods with every ounce of faith I had left.

"Ah, Just a little animal" Invisible-beard said shaking a hand in my direction and turning back to the glowing pit.

"Probably..." Leader trailed off in to a thoughtful silence.

"This island has always given me the creeps" A fairly skinny man said from across the fire. When I mean skinny I mean in caparison to the group, which weren't the leanest of figures. I sighed with deep relief and I took a step back knowing I had to head home, but a large tree root blocked my path. I tumbled backwards and crashed into a damp tree. A huge rain had only poured a few hours ago. I glanced upward and every muscle, bone, and blood in my body tensioned. A pack of huge and ugly wolf-bats hung down from the trees above. Their eyes were starting to flick open as they were preparing to take flight. Their glowing red pupils fixated on me; their twisted snarling sneers grinning at me from above while their brown tangled fur blew gently in the breeze. I gagged at the site of the hideous beasts and I ended up making more of a commotion in an effort to climb away. With a whoosh of air, the biggest and fattest of all the wolf-bats swooped down with its claws outstretched and its mouth wide open revealing a set of sharpened teeth. I didn't know how to protect myself, but I covered my hands over my face and waited for the pain and blood to come. It never did. A large growl and some angry swears were followed up by the shrieks of the bats and the rustling of trees.

"You there child! You all alright?" I opened my eyes and came face to face with the one I had called Leader. He had one of his huge paws facing me and I took it. I must have gone airborne for a few seconds because my feet felt like they had left the ground and then I was slammed back down. The man was bigger than I thought. He was very round in the stomach and had an almost bold head. Any hair he did have was greasy and gray. I shook with fear and tried to make a run for it, but he grabbed my arm.

"Whoa there pretty lady! Where are you off to? I just saved save your life! Come and sit with us!" I was sourly thinking in my mind that if he called me 'lady' again I would show him exactly what this girl could do, but had no choice but to follow him to the beach.

"So you are our animal!" The Skinny man welcomed me and scooted over on his log. I took my seat with wide eyes. This was the closest to any fire I had ever seen in my life. I could see the little embers shifting on the wood, and the wood was shifting in the fire, and the fire was shifting in the summer breeze. It was so beautiful. I wanted to touch the heat badly, but I knew what the outcome would be. I took a long breath. Tonight, I had broken so many laws and rules it was unbelievable. I was talking to the strangers, I was wondering around at night past 'Sky-Reddening' and I was sitting next to fire. A snapping hand brought my attention upwards.

"So what were you doin' out here?" The Leader said his eyes narrowing on me.

"You was ease-dropping! The burly man to his left, "You had better not be ease-dropping. We don't like ease-droppers!" He then cackled ad if he was the most threatening man on earth, but personally he looked like he would be too scarred to hit a fly.

"Don't scare her away. She might get lost!" Leader slapped the guy on the shoulder.

"Look I didn't mean to come across you or anything...I just was getting home from the bakery and stumbled upon the west beach." It was mostly true, but they didn't buy it.

"She says she was going from the bakery, but the bakery is on the other side of town!" Skinny Guy shot back at me and I glared him fiercely.

"Okay! I smelt the smoke of the fire and went to investigate because fire without supervision of an Official is illegal and I have always been fascinated by fire so I came to see what was going on that's all." I rushed the story out glad to get it over with.

"Fire is illegal without an Official?" Leader shook his head in disgust and continued to stare at me.

"Yes, because fire is part of the elements used for bending, and as I hope you know, bending is illegal on Zang-Ku Island.

"Here that boys! Bending is illegal! What kind of nut-house is this place if you can't even do this?" To my upmost surprise he reached a hand into the flames and pulled it back out in a fist. Instead of screaming or running around in pain the fire flattened itself along his hand like a coat and flickered around his fist. My mouth dropped and I leaped from seat faster than any animal I knew. I pointed a finger and tried to find the words to match my shock.

"Fire-bender, you are a fire-bender!" I howled and with my watching eyes he leveled his fist to the sky and the fire on his arm made an ark over his head and curled around his other. My heart was beating a mile-a-minute and I knew I should he alerting the Guards, but as I searched the clearing behind me I saw none.

"Where are the Guards? Where are the Officials! You are going to be arrested for what you have done! You are going to be punished!" The fear in my voice made it hard to speak and I ended up falling backwards and on to the log next to Skinny Man. I had just met a real Bender. My very first Bender.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryuu the Lost Firebender

Chapter Two: The Benders

The group was eyeing me with their eyebrows raised. A part of me wanted to run away screaming for help, but another side of me was fascinated by these strange men.

"Are you very well alright?" The Leader leaned forward with narrowed eyes like he was trying to read my mind. The fire extinguished itself on his arm.

"I just never thought-how did you get through the guards?" I swallowed, but my mouth was to dry.

"Those guards ain't causing any trouble!" He jerked a thumb in the direction of the beach.

"Aren't the brightest star in the sky I can tell you that much. Managed to bribe them by giving them a stack of our gold coins and they promised they wouldn't bother this beach for the week we are here." I shifted uncomfortably. Did our Father know? I doubt he did. A sly thought was crossing my mind. These people would have stories from the outside world. I bet I could gather information from the nations and kingdoms. The places I always wanted to go. If I were to ever travel outside of Zangku then I would need to get use to the bending.

"I'm sorry sir, but I heard while I was hiding…Who is Zuko?" I tried to act sweetly, but my voice still shook.

The man calmed down and sat on his log.

"Zuko is the Fire-Lord. He helps Avatar Aang run the government. I'm surprised you haven't had word of him around this prison. I mean home." He added quickly as he tried to cover up his words.

"No don't worry…its fine. With the way you guys talk about things I'm starting to think this place is a prison."

"So you really have never been outside of Zang-Ku?" Leader asked.

"Really, really, we aren't allowed to go out. It's for our own protection. There are many bad and horrible things out side of the island." Everyone started to laugh.

"How would you know anything about bad? You just got attacked by a pack of Wolf-Bats! Anything is dangerous. You're dangerous to yourself by not getting the proper education about what life really is." The more I thought about the more he was right. Who was I? I wasn't nearly as educated as these men. I knew almost nothing _real. _So I knew how to be a proper little girl. WHO CARES? The realization smacked me in the face, making a mark, making it sting.

I looked at the dark ground my green hair falling in my eyes. Sadness stretched through my body and I felt a single tear slide down my face. Skinny Man looked uncomfortable and scooted away a bit.

"You're right." I sniffed. "I'm hopeless."

"You got that right-but hey. We leave in three days. Why don't you come with us?" I looked up astonished.

"You mean smuggle me out?" I gasped. A part of my spirit lifted.

"Would you? Could you?" I breathed mixed emotions coursed through me; fear, excitement, hope, and bit of insanity.

"Sure thing pretty-lady, the names Huger, and welcome to the traders!"


End file.
